gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Deborah Galiena
|image=Deborah Galiena.jpg |unnamed character=No |gender=Female |species=Human |era=Anno Domini |status=Alive |birthdate=2283 |age=24 |hair=Orange |eye=Blue |loves= |affiliation=United Nations, Earth Sphere Federation, |occupation=Test Pilot, Mobile Suit Inspector |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 00V |MobileWeapons=:SVMS-01 Union Flag :SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type :GNX-509T Throne Varanus :SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type :GNX-604T Advanced GN-X :GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed }} is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Deborah is a female test pilot of the United Nations, and later of the Earth Sphere Federation. History Fighting Gundam Exia She was engaged by the GN-001 Gundam Exia in an American military base on Okinawa while inspecting the SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag". She proved herself to be a great pilot as she was able to survive the battle uninjured. Testing Throne Varanus and Meeting Fereshte Alejandro Corner invited Deborah to a secret location and requested her to be the test pilot of the GNX-509T Throne Varanus. Alejandro himself was a member of Celestial Being, but decided to betray the organization for his own righteousness. One day, Deborah learned from Alejandro's private secretary, Ribbons Almark, that Alejandro was aiming for the world and was asked if she was fine with being used like this. Later, Deborah and her companion, Robert Spacey, decided to escape as they fear Alejandro would dispose of them once they served their purposes. Using the SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type, the pair fled and headed for Lagrange 1's Union Space Colony, unaware that Celestial Being was hiding in Lagrange 1's Asteroid Area, nor that a large battle will occur soon. On the way, the two considered contacting Kinue Crossroad. At Lagrange 1, they somehow landed up in a Celestial Being's base in the Asteroid Belt and met members of the Fereshte, including Fon Spaak. They also saw some of the equipment that made up the GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos. With the Earth Sphere Federation Piloting the Advance GN-X Deborah refused the test manager’s suggestion that she board the newer GNX-609T GN-XIII and goes out using her customized GNX-604T Advanced GN-X. Amy Zimbalist also boarded an Advanced GN-X, and the pair cleared their cooperation mission, producing much better result than the GN-XIII and stumping the engineers there. Advance GN-X vs. Jagd Arche Gundam Deborah in her Advanced GN-X faced the GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam that was indiscriminately attacking the town where Katharon is hiding, and the Federation troops that she is a part of. Her Advanced GN-X's GN Drive Tau ran out of power during the battle, and the mobile suit fell to the ground. But Deborah survived the battle because of it. Testing the Neo-Head Deborah was one of the pilots testing the GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed alongside Amy. After the test, Deborah gave the engineer her frank opinions on the mobile suit. "…Thank you". For the first time, the face of the engineer lit with happiness. But Amy said, "I think it's impossible that it doesn't have a damned head!". After this, the engineer said to Amy, "A head is nothing but a decoration!" They then ended up in a scuffle. The Anti-Federation PMC Deborah and Amy sortie against an anti-Federation PMC. Prior to sortieing, faulty parts were found in the GN Drive Tau of Deborah's Advanced GN-X and Amy offered his own machine's parts to Deborah. Deborah launched in her Advanced GN-X and Amy ended up using a normal GN-X. Amy was later shot down, but his machine crashed into a concealed establishment where the enemy leader was hiding. Honoring her bet to Amy that she would go out with him if he did something great during the mission, she went out with Amy to an opera the following day. However, she deliberately under dressed for the occasion, and the pair coincidentally met with Robert who then tagged along to the opera house. Relationships Union ;Amy Zimbalist :She is an acquaintance of Amy Zimbalist. ;Robert Spacey :She is an acquaintance of Robert Spacey. Celestial Being ;Alejandro Corner ;Ribbons Almark Picture Gallery Deborah Galiena.png|Deborah Galiena 456565.png|Deborah (deliberately under dressed) accompanying Amy to an opera and coincidentally met with a younger Robert Spacey. Notes References External links *Deborah Galiena on Wikipedia *Deborha's profile on official site (Japanese, scroll down)